When will you see me?
by frozenmellody
Summary: I hope that one day... she'll be able to see me for who i am. NARUxSAKU .Slight. hinaXnaru


**I have Edited everything and now this is without INSULTS . ENJOY.  
**

* * *

Naruto was walking down to Ichiraku **(N/A: guess what his going to do? LOL)** and spotted sakura, He smiled and ran to her "Sakura-chan!" sakura, hearing her name turned around and saw a running blond about to run her over _"Oh he better not!" _

Naruto stopped a few **SAFE **inches away from her, maybe he saw the look in her eyes… the look of I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-now look. He shrugged the idea and smiled to her which she replied with her own sweet smile "Hey sakura-chan!"

"Hey naruto… what are you doing here?" she asked politely

"I'm about to head to Ichiraku… bout you? What are you doing here?" she blushed and played with her fingers. Naruto noticed the girl and got bemused on her reactions "What's wrong sakura-chan?"

"A-anou… I was supposed to meet with sasuke-kun here…" she blushed more

"Oh…" he frowned "Why?"

"I-ugh… I asked him on a date, but I know I'm just wasting my time" she gave him a fake smile

_**-  
You've been searching the world to find true love**_

_**Looking in all the wrong places**_

_**When all of the time you've been blind to love**_

_**As plain as a nose on your faces  
-**_

"Maybe he'd come? Who knows?" he gave her his famous grin and threw his hands behind his head "Neh?"

"I doubt it… but thanks naruto" she smiled at him "You're really a great _friend_"

"_Friend? Only a friend?"_ he felt a sting on his chest, a sting of pure hurt "Ugh… thanks"

"Anyway naruto, I'll be going now" she frowned, thinking of sasuke "he won't probably show up"

"Yeah, sure sakura-chan"

"See yeah tomorrow" she waved at him and walked away

"Sakura-chan…"

"_When will you see me more than your friend?"_

_**-  
Its here, it's now**_

_**Open your eyes and see it**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**Open your eyes to love  
-**_

It was the day after sasuke left konoha and everyone was gloomy, especially sakura. Naruto found her seating at the same bench that she lost her consciousness on, her face was down right heartbreaking, whenever he sees the girl like that he felt twelve times repentant.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at the worried boy and made an infinitesimal smile that naruto can barely see. He sat next to her but didn't made a word or any noise, he waited for her to be the first to speak.

"He left…"

"…" he stayed quiet

"It's my fault he left… I wasn't strong enough…" tears started flowing down her face "My love wasn't strong enough"

-_**  
You've been down on your self**_

_**Thinking something's wrong,**_

_**Wondering why love has never found you**_

_**Don't you know it's been right here all along?  
-**_

Naruto felt his own tears dripping down. Various emotions were flooding down his system that moment. He was angry at sasuke for hurting the girl he love, for making her feel pain. He was sad that a friend was taken away from him. Jealous, for the way the girl beside him took his departure.

The worst was he was quite _exultant_ that sasuke left, why? Because the person who caused his pain was the person he considered one of his _best friends_ and he was now gone. No one to take sakura's heart anymore, it was now his... He felt bad for feeling pleased that sasuke left, but who could blame him?

When sasuke was still there, Sasuke was always the center of attention Sasuke this, Sasuke that, he was the best at everything! But him? He wasn't even noticed until he does something wrong and everyone will just say the same thing about him.

"_That kid did something wrong again…"_

"_What a pain!"_

"_Can't they just throw him away?"_

"_Just as expected from a… __**Monster"**_

_**-  
If only you'd look around you  
-**_

Sakura placed her hands on her face and cried "It's my fault! If only I was strong enough to keep him from leaving!" she sobbed. Naruto lowered his head and continued listening to her pain, he wanted to comfort the girl but something inside of him was keeping him from doing so.

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_If only I can make your pain go away…but all you see is him"_

"_And not me..." _

_**-  
Its here, it's now**_

_**Open your eyes and see it**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**Open your eyes to love  
-**_

Years have passed and everyone, everything grew up… that, but not the way she feels. The girl grew up, she learned so many things – but she didn't learn how to let go of _him_. Naruto never left her side for he knew that it was the time that she needed him best.

They were standing on the bridge that team 7 would always meet up… the bridge that was full of memories of _him_. The wind blew softly, birds chirped happily and you can hear the laughs of kids playing not far away from the site.

"Sakura-chan…" he spoke, his voice uncertain of what to say next. Sakura looked at him and waited for him to say anything that he wished to say "How do you feel now?"

His question has countless of answers and she knew he wanted those to be said clear, but she didn't want to answer.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered but enough for him to hear her

"You know what I'm talking about"

As if those words meant something else to her she decided to answer him truthfully

"I've managed to get on life with out him…" she looked at the water where she saw a shattered girl's reflection.

"You still love him, don't you" it wasn't a question but a statement and by the time he let those unwanted words, he wanted to take it back and pretend he didn't even thought of it.

"If one day I decided to let him go… I don't think I can make it alive" she spoke and closed her eyes "I don't even think that day would ever come…"

"W-what…" he hesitated for a while "What if he c-comes back and hurt you again?"

"…" she didn't answered but opened her soggy emerald orbs

"_Don't say it… please don't say it" _he wished… a wish that can never be granted

"I'll still love him like what I've always did…"

_**-  
Love has been right your side**_

_**So close that you couldn't see**_

_**If love could speak it would shout to the sky  
-**_

Naruto lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. He thought of sakura and his undying love for a certain raven haired boy, how he can never be replaced in her heart no matter how much pain he caused her.

"Sakura-chan…" he closed his eyes and let the tears flow down his face to his bed "If only you'd realize how much I love you…"

His clutch on his clean white bed sheet tightened "If only you'd let me take away all your pain" "Why can't you see that I'm here? Why is it that his all you can see?"

"I love you sakura… I love you so much"

_**-  
I've always been here**_

_**I always will be**_

_**I'm here, me now**_

_**Open your eyes and see me  
-**_

One fateful night, naruto was lying under the diamond coated sky when someone else's presence came in the picture. He looked up and saw non other than…

"Hinta?" the girl blushed

"N-naruto-kun…" she smiled shyly at the blonde and sat silently next to him "W-what are you d-doing here at this t-time?"

"Thinking… bout you?" he asked and laid back down on the grass

"I-I was g-going to sakura-chan's h-house when I s-saw you here…" upon hearing the name of the girl he loves looked over to hinata "Sakura-chan's house?"

"H-hai…"

"What are you going to do there?" he went curious

"Sh-she's going t-to teach me t-that new healing t-technique" she played with her fingers and blushed, feeling naruto's eyes on her. He looked away after hearing hinata's answer.

"Oh…"

"Y-you love her d-don't you?" she asked quietly

"Very much…"

"Why don't y-you tell her t-then?"

"She still loves sasuke… and I'm certain she'll never get over him" he frowned thinking of what he said

"I-I've been hanging w-with sakura-chan f-for a-a while now and I-I think she f-finally got over S-sasuke-kun…" she said and looked at him, seeing his expression on what she said made her… _pain._.

"Really!" naruto said, his voice full of enthusiasm "You think so hinata?"

She only nodded and gave him a convincing smile. He thanked her then hugged the girl and ran to sakura's house leaving a miserable hinata seating all by her self.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_If only you'd look at me even for a second, maybe you can see me…"_

"_And not her…"_

_**-  
Right here, right now**_

_**Open your eyes to love  
-**_

Days passed and hinata saw that naruto was happy again. He and sakura became a couple that day, which she talked to the blonde. She was happy that naruto 's finally happy again and it was because of her… well not literally because of her but she was the reason why he had the guts to tell sakura how he felt, and that was what she regretted…

She wished to turn back time and instead of telling him to tell sakura how he felt, she wanted to tell him how she felt towards him instead. She felt plain wrong, it pained her, it broke her more.

Naruto went over to hinata and hugged her again, sakura did as well. She thanked her for telling naruto to confess his feelings.

"Hinata… Thank you for telling this kid to stand up to me" sakura said cheerfully

"N-no problem s-sakura-chan…" she smiled shyly

"Hinata! You're the greatest _friend _ever!" naruto said and hugged her again "I really can't thank you enough!"

"_When will you see me more than your friend?"_

"D-don't worry about I-it…" she forced a small smile on her lips

"Well we have to go hina… team-kakashi have a mission today, see you around" sakura said and waved goodbye at her. Naruto gave one last hug and ran beside sakura and held her hand… like he's _never_ gonna _let it go_. Hinata stared at the two hold each other tight, the sweet smiles they gave to each other...

A tear dropped on the ground, A teardrop which is hidden to everyone, a teardrop that will never be noticed… a teardrop from a girl who whished to be loved by someone who is impossible to love her.

_**-  
Open your mind to love  
-**_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_If only…you'd look back at me…"_

"_Then maybe..."_

_**-  
Open your heart to love  
-**_

"_You'd realize how much you mean to me…"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_You could take away the pain I'm feeling…"_

"_Maybe you can __see… how much…"_

"_I love you…"_

_..._

* * *

**Review! XD **


End file.
